Windows to our Souls
by ScribedBLK
Summary: Tsuki was named for the crescentshape scar she has when she was found by the kind innkeepers she works for one year ago. She is blind and remembers nothing of the past. Her old life soon catches up, entangling the lives of some of Konoha's jounins. NejiXO


**Prologue**

_Summer's fading_

_Light into dark_

_These are dire times_

_We're picking up the pieces_

_But we cannot do it without you_

* * *

This is a story of a dark time, of a place that is shrouded in uncertainty and tyranny. Authority of one is being questioned, blood ties are strained and trust is undermined. We are speaking of a divide within family - a power struggle and a developing paranoia of revolt and rebellion. 

Now the question is: Was there a betrayal in the Royal House?

* * *

_One year ago..._

"Don't let them get away!"

A voice boomed through one night of crimson skies and little clouds. It was a full moon that bore brightly over the darkened forest where a chase was being pursued. Several feet scrambling after in hot chase and there were others that was heard between the leaves that were struggling for survival. The dense forest provided little refuge from the armies of dark navy uniformed men with a steel crescent moon adorning the cloth they tied to their right arms, with multiple weaponry at their side and only one command: "The traitor is to be dealt with - dead or alive, it doesn't matter. A tidy reward awaits the one who is able to spill the blood of the one who tried to kill the heir to the Royal House."

A girl, no more than eighteen was gritting her teeth hard as she pushed past the barrier of pain from her bleeding sides and face. She could feel the poison spreading from inside her body, and it was despite having used her chakra to slow it down.

She cursed as she could feel the heat from the guards who are pursuing her close. Her loyal subject beside her was feeling as well despite having laid traps to slow them down.

There were just too many of them, and only so few of them.

A wolf's howl was heard and the girl's ears perked up. They must be getting close to the border, now if only her weary body would hold up.

"Please consider releasing your jutsu, Hime-sama! You are fast losing too much chakra for your body to take it! I can carry you-"

"There is no need for such thing! We'll be reaching the border already! Let's pick up the pace!" The girl yelled as she launched herself high into the dense trees and flew through the space between the dark green canopies.

Brushing away the blood that she spat out from her mouth, the girl suddenly halted her subject as another soldier from the Royal House confronted her.

"Yuki-san." She acknowledged the tall lean male, a formidable soldier who served the Royal Family.

"Hime-sama, it would be wise to allow me to take you back to the Royal House to face the Head." He said calmly, all the while the moonlight danced upon his delicate pale skin and dark blue eyes hidden underneath the platinum blonde hair resembling snow that she knew so well.

"You would be making matters worse for yourself if you put up a struggle." He added, with an almost sad tone to his words.

She smiled sadly but shook her head gently as her subject jumped in front to divert his attention as she made her escape path to the right. She must not, at all cost be caught now. Everything hinges on her making his escape from Moon Mountain. She must make it out alive!

"Go on ahead, Hime-sama! I'll take care of him!"

Cursing that she had to abandon her subject while she cowardly ran, the girl flew and ran on to strip of land that belong to a cliff that stood some several hundred feet above the ground below.

A kunai struck to the ground beside her feet.

She knew she was surrounded but still fought the several soldiers who came at her. Standing tall, she found assurance when snarling beautiful silver-white wolf came to her side as support.

"Yosh! Shiro, let's fight them to the end!" She said as they lunged forward, holding her faithful weapon, a Three Point Two Edge Fork (1) - all 80 Inches with a golden dragon circling around the top length and ending at the blade. It gleamed in the moonlight as it caught an arms and slashed through the opponents, spraying blood and bathing the ground red. Her wolf friend snarled and tore through muscles and ligaments, fighting side by side with her as they have always did all these years.

_If only, I was not fighting my own people and killing the very ones I trained myself. _

Screams were heard as more feet were heard shuffling to the scene to back the fallen ones.

There were too many and her strength was whining.

The girl was being forcibly pushed to the edge from the onslaught of attacks of shurikens and arrows from the foot soldiers. Normally, she could have held up fine but her weakened state from having fought with the higher rank soldiers to get out of the Royal House had left her weakened and bleeding out chakra in excess.

Panting hard as she felt the poison taking its course, she had only one choice if she wanted a chance to make it out alive.

Motioning her wolf to her side, they ran hard the edge and jumped off the cliff and plunged deep into the black depths of nothingness.

* * *

_A/N _

_Hi Everyone,_

_ It's been a long time since I last written anything at all. First of all, Thank you to every single one of you people who reviewed my other stories especially TPT. I am just toying around with a new plot and idea and would really love to hear from you guys if you would like to read more about this new story, Unfortunately, I must apologize as I am very rusty and so there would be kinks in the story.  
_

_ Thanks once again for all the support!_

_Cheers,_

_Arte_

_Note:_

_(1) The Three Point Two Edge Fork synthesizes the characteristics of the Kwan Dao and the Trident. The heavy chopping blade cuts foes down with ease, and the three points stab, slash, and trap (Link from Wikipedia)_


End file.
